Hiding in the shadows
by alotofbleachorgys4u
Summary: This is my second erotic FanFiction and my second one over all, please comment and favorite this rough story between Ichigo Kurosaki and Ririn the Modsoul


"Die you Hollow scum" yelled Ichigo as he swung his Zanpakuto through a Hollows skull, he had been ambushed by high and low level Hollows, Rukia was the only other Soul Reaper in the world of the living at the moment so she was there too but they had both taken serious injurys. One of the Hollows had almost taken Ichigo's arm.

"I need to hollowfy, and quickly" announced Ichigo as he swipped his hand accross his face and in return a Hollow mask had been placed on his face. "Good idea, ill release my shikai" replied Rukia as she turned to look at the largest Hollow. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki" yelled Rukia and in her hand was a beautiful Zanpakuto.

Without even moving a muscle she quickly froze up most of the Hollows but the stronger ones were able to break out of the icy cage, the weaker ones however were captured in the frozen prisons, froze to death and dissapeared with the ice crystals. "AAAAAHHHHH". Rukia turned around to see a Hollow beating up Ichigo, withpout even blinking, Rukia destroyed him and the others.

Once all the Hollows were gone, Rukia put away her Zanpakuto and rushed over to Ichigo, he was lying on the ground nearly in shreaded pieces. "Ichigo!" gasped Rukia, "come on, we need to get you to Urahara's shop quickly". "No" demanded Ichigo, "if i heal at my house around the ones i love i know i'll be safe and i know i'll heal quicker".

Rukia refused but Ichigo kept on insisting until she finally gave in, she picked up Ichigo, put what was left of his arm around her shoulder and carried him back to his house. No one was in at the moment so no one could see the state that Ichigo was in at the moment which was a good thing, Rukia carried him up the stairs and into his room. there sitting on his bed was Kon and Ririn.

"Ichigo?!" Ririn cried, "what happened?". Rukia layed Ichigo down gently on his bed and Rukia started to explain, "We were ambushed by mixed level Hollows and unfortunatly Ichigo sustained a major injury". "Its not that bad" said Ichigo very horsefully. "Yes it is you idiot" yelled Kon, "you pretty much have no left side of your body, and the right side isnt looking too good either".

"Ok, maybe it is bad. I think i need to rest, please" Ichigo requested. "Sure" replied Ririn, "we want you to get better". Everyone after that went to sleep, Rukia went back to Yuzu and Karin's room where she was staying at the moment, Kon went back to his place on Ichigo's desk and Ririn at the end of Ichigo's bed. Ririn sat there watching Ichigo attempt to get to sleep, when he finally did, Ririn got to thinking.

Ever since Urahara had created her, Korodo and Noba, she was tied to Ichigo. She had realised she has feelings for him but she had to hide them or she will get in trouble. She has tried to fight the fact ever since she met him but she hadnt realised up until now how much it had grown. Ririn made her way over to Ichigo's cuboard where her Gigai was stored. She transformed and took all her cloths off.

She didn't want to wake Kon or she would be in massive trouble so she dumped her pile of clothes on top of him, even though he is an incredibly deep sleeper, she didn't want to take the risk of it. Ririn made her way over to Ichigo's bandaged body, Rukia had helped him get dressed into his pyjamas so he wasnt sleeping fully clothed. Ririn found her self becoming wet between the legs, this felt good to her.

Ririn pulled off the covers on Ichigo's bed and she started to slowly and gently stroke his cock, she could feel the liquid flowing out from her inside, it was dripping all over the floor and it started to smell. Ririn didnt mind the smell as she was focusing on what she was to do with Ichigo's sleeping body. she pulled down his pyjama bottoms and his pants a little so his cock was peeking out, Ririn got so close that it was touching her nose.

She stared at it for a little while then slowly began to lick the end of Ichigo's knob, Ichigo started to stir in his sleep, he could obviously feel it and he was now dreaming about it. Slowly but surely Ririn began to take in more of Ichigo's cock, a smile started to spread accross Ichigo's face and soon enough, he was awoken from his sleep to the sight of Ririn sucking him off.

Ririn obviously didnt notice that Ichigo had awoken as she was still sucking on his throbbing erection. Ichigo was going to sit up and confront Ririn but it just felt too good, her warm mouth sliding up and down the shaft of his penis, he didnt want it to end. He just layed there with his eyes shut to make Ririn think he was till asleep.

Ririn continued to suck away but much faster than before, Ichigo thought it was time to confront her. He sat up and looked Ririn in the eyes, she stared back in shock. "H-H-How long have you been awake?" Ririn asked nervously hoping for an answer like a minute or so but she didn't get what she wished for. "I've been awake for around five, ten minutes" replied Ichigo.

They just stared at eachother for a while before Ichigo spoke up. "Why did you stop?" asked Ichigo curiously. Ririn was stunned, that wasnt the reaction she was expecting, she was expecting Ichigo to start having a go at her about how it is morally wrong to fiddle with someone while they slept but insted he embraced it and he seemed to enjoy it too.

"W-w-well" started Ririn, "i just thought that you would have wanted me to stop, as i was sucking your cock while you were sleeping and recovering". "Maybe, but you thought wrong, i was loving your warm mouth melting my cock, it felt really passionate". Ririn was shocked once again. Ichigo had now leaned into her for a long passioate kiss, Ririn broke the kiss and blushed from ear to ear.

"You look so cute when you blush Ririn" Ichigo said quietly. Ririns blush had gone bright read and had now spreaded to her whole face. "It's ok" said Ichigo, "we can continue if you want". Ririn didn't hesitate, she dove straight back down Ichigo's legs and started to once again munch upon his cock. Through sudden quiet moans Ichigo managed to speak the words "This is great".

After a few minutes of it being like that, she sat up and looked at Ichigo. "Lay on your back" demanded Ichigo with a certain amount of lust and sympathy in his voice. Ririn did so and she layed on her back with her legs spread wide, she was waiting to devour her meaty pussy sat perfectly below her groin, it was dripping wet with juice from her inside.

Nor did Ichigo hesitate and dived straight into Ririn's fanny and started to explore inside with his tongue. Ririn began to moan with pleasure too. Time flew by and before they knew it, it was 5:00 in the morning. "Shit. We better stop, im sorry" said Ichigo with slight dissapointment. "Don't worry, when you heal we will be able to do more adventurous stuff, wont we?".

"Of course, but for now, this is it, if you dont mind, im going to try to get some sleep as im shattered as shit". "Thats probably a good idea" agreed Ririn as she slowly put her cloths back on trying to entice Ichigo a little bit more with her nakedness, Ichigo drifted off to sleep. Ririn returned to her stuffed animal and went to sleep on the end of Ichigo's bed, she was going to dream and relive the fun she just experienced with Ichigo's cock. 


End file.
